Luna Lovegood and the secret sock
by HermioneGrangerJr
Summary: In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry kills the Basilik with Gryffindor's sword. But the special magical SOCK Luna discovered could save Ginny, kill Tom Riddle and the Basilik, no effort. But as Luna was about to inform the professors, famous Harry Potter already saves her good friend Ginny.


Her mother's last words were not "I'll remember you, honey," or "Goodbye, dear." or "I love you." or anything like that. She had looked into her eyes and brushed her hands against her soft complexion. "You'll get sorted." she whispered as she breathed her last. She was in St Mungo's Hospital. The Healers were unable to heal her, so they had called up her family members to wish her goodbye before she died. Her father was too devastated and was sitting in a corner weeping.

At that moment, Luna Lovegood did not understand as two million questions ran through her mind, popping in. Why did her mother have to die at that moment? Why? Why had her mother had to die at that time? Why? Why had her mother had not been able to go Muggle-Shopping with her on the last day before she started school at Hogwarts? Why?

But now she knew. And understood. The sorting.

The sorting on her personality-well, something like that. Sure she was afraid of being sorted into Slytherin, but then she definitely did not want to be in Ravenclaw. Her cousin Darrelle had told her that in Ravenclaw the professors make you do really tough questions to bring up the "Ravenclaw style". Luna thought it was stupid. Ravenclaw style. And she wasn't even smart.

Luna did not even know a bit of magic, so she wondered how the professors were going to sort her either. They would probably scold her and send her all the way back home and her father might say, "I'm so disappointed in you," which made her feel like a jerk. She wouldn't know how to face Darrelle either.

Luna Lovegood, was, if possible such a word, magic-less. She had seen Darrelle perform great spells before. Like the time she just kept refilling the fruit punch at a Muggle friend, Hannette's birthday party. The fruit punch was so refreshing and cooling...even Luna herself refilled her cup at least five times. And the time when her camera broke as it slipped from her butter fingers.

Luna had always known that Darrelle, her mother(who died from a tragic experiment) and her father were witches and a wizard. But nobody had ever told her about the sorting. Except the day before, Darrelle had illustrated to her how it was like.

So...Gryffindor. They had to do some great stuff like jump down from the tallest building if you wished to lie there.

Hufflepuffs did not need to do anything, but then no one would like you since you were talent-less.

Slytherins. Well, all they needed to do was to do something nasty on the school train previously. Or cheat in their previous lives or-well, you get the hang of it.

And you know what Ravenclaws have to do.

Darrelle was a Gryffindor. Luna never knew she was so brave.

So now she was here, all lined up.

There were no stacks of worksheets. Or chairs for you to build sandcastles in the air. There was no diving board. Neither were there witches and wizards to test if you did anything bad.

Wait, there was a witch. A tall, strict-looking one. Her face sent a shiver down Luna's back as she continued her train of thoughts when she would be sent home by the professors for not learning any magic.

Before that, she had seen some bat-winged horses pulling the carriages. Upon seeing it for the first time, Luna's hear beat violently and went cold all over. After regaining her composure, she had screamed uncontrollably. What kind of creatures were they?!

"What are you screaming about?" questioned another first year in alarm.

"Those horses!" Luna trembled. "Creepy-"

"I...can't see anything." she said, squinting. "Oh, perhaps you are referring to thestrals!"

"Thestrals?" whispered Luna.

"Yes," she answered gently. "They can fly, and their sense of direction is awesome. Blood lures them."

"Oh." replied Luna, taken aback that there were such creatures in the world. "Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." answered the first year swiftly. "I come from a wizarding family, maybe that's why I know? It's alright. I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way." Without waiting for a reply, Ginny walked ahead as her mouth chattered non-stop with her other first-years.

And now she was here, all lined up. Ginny was in front of her and though Luna was not a very mischievous girl, she strangely had no other desire than to tug at her red hair and introduce herself, too. she just felt so weird.

Finally a giant, after settling some lost pet issues with a first-year, knocked his basketball-like fist on the castle door. The sound echoed horribly in Luna's years as she closed her eyes, awaiting the test.

* * *

**Thank you to Gwenlynn for reviewing! Yep I get your point, I'll try to stick to the fact that she's a dreamy girl..**

**Review! :D**


End file.
